La flamme qui brille ne s'éteindra jamais
by Ecko-Bulles
Summary: Ichigo est à l'hopital. Grimm ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même, tout est de sa faute. Cela dis, il ne s'attendait surement pas à en souffrir tant. Grimm/Ichi. POV Grimm. corrigé.


One-shot.  
>Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tite-Kubo.<br>Correction : Boys-Love-Yaoi

Couple : Grimm/Ichi  
>POV Grimm<br>Note : non, je n'écris pas que des POV de Grimm, c'est seulement une passade ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>La flamme qui brille ne s'éteindra jamais.<strong>

Tes mains froides, je les ai prises dans les miennes, je les ai caressées, attrapées, agrippées, sans vouloir les lâcher, jamais, plus jamais.

J'ai relevé la tête vers la tienne, posée dans mes bras, tes yeux vides avec encore quelques larmes coulant sur tes joues pâles. Non, décidément, je ne voulais pas te laisser, je ne voulais pas y croire.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, il faut sortir de la chambre, on peut encore le ramener ! avait crié un médecin en me poussant violemment.

Voulant y croire, je suis parti en te reposant le plus doucement que je pouvais, puis ai reculé pour laisser les médecins essayer de te ranimer. Ils m'ont demandé de sortir, j'ai refusé. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas te quitter : si je le faisais et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à te récupérer, ils ne m'auraient pas autorisé à revenir te voir. Pas avant que tu sois entre quatre planches.

Mon dieu, je vous en prie, sauvez-le ! Il le mérite. Vous n'imaginez pas tous ce qu'il a vécu et subi. Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant ; s'il me quitte, je le suis, c'est indéniable, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Non, je ne le pourrais pas, je ne le supporterais pas.

Après tout, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le dire. Je l'aurais souhaité.  
>N'ayant d'autre choix, je me suis retrouvé de force dans le couloir. Il est blanc, il est comme toi, blanc et froid... mort. Je m'assoie, recroquevillé sur moi-même face à ta chambre, je ne peux me résigner à m'écarter plus de toi.<p>

Je me prend la tête entre les mains. Je me surprend moi-même elles se retrouvent vite mouillées, trempées. Je relève la tête et regarde la porte immaculée de ta chambre d'hôpital puis place mes mains en face de mes yeux... elles sont floues...

Oui, il semblerait que je pleure, je sanglote, ça ne s'arrête pas. Ma tête se retrouve à nouveau entre mes mains, mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Même avec toute ma volonté je n'y arriverais pas.

Je le sais, mon cœur t'appartient, tant que je ne te sais pas sauvé, cela ne s'arrêtera pas.

Je reste là, les secondes passent, les minutes passent, les heures passent. Je ne sais plus, combien de temps cela fait-il que je suis ici ? Je n'en sais rien, j'y resterais jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin m'annonce la nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise.

Me suis-je endormi ? L'aurais-je pu ?

Il faut croire. Une blouse blanche viens me voir.

-Il est relancé, mais on ne sais pas combien de temps cela peut durer. Ne le fatiguez pas trop. Pour l'instant il dort, ne le réveillez pas.

-Non, bien sûr ! Je vais aller m'amuser à gueuler dans sa chambre en mettant du métal à fond pour pas qu'on nous entende lorsque je lui sauterais dessus pour le bouffer ! avais-je insolemment répondu.

Elle me lance un regard noir. Comme si ça allait m'amuser de lui provoquer un second arrêt cardiaque dans la même journée. Tsss, avoir risqué de le perdre pour la deuxième fois, c'est déjà trop. Si je venais à le perdre, je ne vivrais plus, parce que ça serait de ma faute.

Oui, je porte ma culpabilité, si je ne passais pas mon temps à me battre, il n'aurait pas été blessé... ce couteau, c'est moi qui aurait dû le prendre, pas lui.

Remarque, maintenant, ça ne vaut plus rien, j'aurais beau me lamenter, on ne revient pas en arrière, on ne remonte pas le passé. Il y a des fois où la seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est attendre et ne pas gêner ceux qui peuvent faire la différence.

Le médecin s'en va, il me laisse seul dans ce couloir blanc et mort. Je me relève lentement en me soutenant au mur. Je suis à la limite de la chute, je suis claqué, vidé, lessivé. J'avance, d'un pas non assuré, j'ai trois pas à faire d'atteindre ta porte, mais il semblerait que ça soit trop : je trébuche mais ne tombe pas, le mur est en face de moi. Je m'y rattrape en évitant ta porte, sinon je ferais trop de bruit et je ne veux surtout pas te réveiller.

Je rentre dans ta chambre, doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je te vois, tu dors, paisiblement. Tes sourcils ne sont pas froncés, non, tu es calme, posé, tu dors, le visage tranquille sur l'oreiller. Tu n'as pas vraiment repris de couleur.

Je m'approche et m'assois. Je chasse plusieurs mèches rousses de ton front et te caresse le visage du bout des doigts. Je me rallonge à tes côtés. C'était déjà là ma place lorsque le graphique a chuté et c'est arrêté tout à l'heure.

Je reprends tes mains glacées entre les miennes, je veux te réchauffer, alors, je me recale couché tout contre toi, doucement, je passe mes bras autour de ta taille, le nez dans tes cheveux. Je m'endors à tes côtés, à jamais, c'est là qu'est ma place.

Je me réveille quelque heures plus tard, tu n'as pas bougé, toujours dans la même position. Tu tournes la tête vers moi, toujours dans mes bras. Tu souris.

-Grimmjow…

Tu serres mes mains encore entrelacées aux tiennes. Je te souris à mon tour. Mon amour, tu m'as manqué.

-Chuuut… te répondis-je au creux de l'oreille.

Je dépose un baiser sur ta tempe.

-Ils t'ont sauvé Ichi.  
>-Oui, je le sais, je ne te voyais pas, mais au plus profond de moi, je t'entendais.<br>-Je ne voulais pas te lâcher.

Et là, je me suis mis à pleuré, au-dessus de toi. Mon dieu que je suis pitoyable…

-Chuut, je le sais aussi.

C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ? C'est moi qui dois te réconforter, c'est toi qui es blessé et qui es mort deux fois (techniquement parlant) !

Alors, pourquoi est-ce moi qui pleure ? Est-ce des larmes de joie, de t'avoir dans mes bras, de t'entendre me parler, ou est-ce des larmes de peur, de risquer te reperdre. De toute façon, plus le temps va passer, mieux tu vas aller. C'est parce que ta blessure est encore fraiche, elle va cicatriser, ou est-ce de faux espoirs ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions se pausent dans ma tête ? Pourquoi aucune d'elle n'a de réponse ?  
>Je ne sais pas.<p>

Enfin, pour l'instant, il faut profiter du moment présent. Même si, là, je pleure, il faut l'ignorer, car c'est avec toi qu'est mon bonheur. Tu fermes les yeux, une larme perlant au coin de ton œil gauche et de nos mains toujours entrelacées, je l'essuie du bout de nos doigts.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison Grimm.

Je sais, je le sais bien, j'en crève d'envie moi aussi, mais avant tout, il faut que tu te reposes. Si tu le souhaites vraiment, alors dors, repose-toi et guéris. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je ne te ramènerais pas tous de suite ; si je le faisais et que tu flanchais une nouvelle fois, il n'y aurait personne pour te ramener.

Je sais que tu veux rentrer, tes yeux, ton corps entier le crient, alors guéris vite, pour que nous puissions rentrer toi et moi, ensemble, à la maison.

Ensuite, nous serrons tranquilles, juste toi et moi, dans cet appartement à Tokyo à côté de chez ton père à Karakura, mais aussi à côté de ton travail. Je t'accompagnerais quand tu reprendra, c'est plus facile de supporter à deux les regards qui te dévisagent. Oui, tu l'imagines bien, reprendre le travail après un mois d'hôpital pour s'être pris un couteau dans le ventre, les ''collègues'' qui te regardent de travers après, le patron qui te convoque en hésitant à te trouver une excuse pour te renvoyer.

Je l'ai vécu, mais j'étais seul. La solitude est la pire des ennemies de l'homme. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été licencié ; bien sûr, quelle entreprise voudrait d'un délinquant ? Très peu à mon sens.

Tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai brassé seul chez moi. Heureusement, j'ai un chat, il m'empêche de tomber trop bas, mais qu'il soit là ou pas, si Ichi claque, je claque avec lui. Tans pis, je lui dirais adieu, trouverais quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, je ne suis pas égoïste au point de le laisser mourir par ma faute. Il n'a rien demandé lui.

Tiens, Ichigo s'est endormi. Tans mieux, plus il se repose, plus vite il guéris. Je me recale collé à lui et me rendors.

Combien de temps à déjà passé ? Une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seul chose que je sais, que je vois, que j'admire, c'est toi : plus il avance, mieux tu te portes, tu reprend des couleurs à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

Aujourd'hui, tu peux même te lever, tu veux prendre une douche ; je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tu empestes la pièce !

Je me lève pour t'aider à te mettre debout, je le vois bien, tu as encore mal, mais il ne sert à rien de te raisonner, tu es têtu comme une mule. Tu prends appui sur moi et te hisses sur tes pieds.

Tu marches avec moi, toujours agrippé à mon bras. Nous avons de la chance, tu es dans une chambre avec une salle de bain accolée. Il faut dire, vu comment j'avais menacé l'infirmière, j'aurais eu peur aussi à sa place.

Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce, tu me lâches et t'appuies sur le rebord du lavabo. Tu ne peux pas vraiment bouger plus. Si tu avais été dans un meilleur état, j'ai ma petite idée des tortures que je t'aurais infligé. Mais là, je me tiendrais tranquille, pour toi, je le ferais.

J'entreprends de te déshabiller, tu ne dis rien, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Pour le pantalon et le boxer, ça va, mais pour le t-shirt, aux grands moyens, les grands remèdes : j'attrape une paire de ciseaux et le découpe, plus simple, plus rapide et de toute façon, il était sale !

Sans fausse pudeur, tu te tiens là, nu, devant le miroir, tu me regardes à travers ce dernier en souriant. J'ôte rapidement mes vêtements à mon tour et nous rentrons dans la douche. L'eau chaude met plusieurs minutes à couler, en attendant, tu grelottes et te colles à moi pour te réchauffer. Hum, finalement çe n'est peut-être pas si grave que tu ais froid ? Je rigole bien sur, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid. Je nous mets sous l'eau maintenant chaude, juste à ta température.

-Ichi, je peux pas te laver si tu restes accroché à moi comme ça !

Tu marmonnes quelque chose et te décroches quand même. J'attrape le gant, y mets quelques goutes de savon et commence à te frotter. Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu de gestes déplacés ! Je ne nierais pas que j'en ai eu envie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Après la douche le séchage, là, c'est plus délicat. J'attrape la serviette et t'englobe dedans et de mes bras, je t'enlace doucement. Tu te retournes vers moi et en fait de même.

-Ichi, regarde dans le miroir.

Tu regardes un peu perplexe, puis tu souris, tu as compris. Je me baisse un peu pour t'embrasser d'un baiser passionné. Je ne veux pas te lâcher.

Quelques minutes comme ça, dans notre bulle, juste, toi, moi et notre amour qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

A bout de souffle, tu romps le baiser et regardes à nouveau dans le miroir.

-Nous sommes beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça n'étais pas vraiment un question, mais j'y répond quand même.

-Oui, nous sommes beaux Ichi.

Je t'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête entre tes cheveux roux mouillés.

-Nous sommes beaux, mais si nous restons comme ça, nous allons attrapé froid !

Oui Ichi, j'ai toujours le mot qui te fera déchanter.  
>Je commence à te frotter, partout, et dépose mes lèvres à chaque endroit où mes mains passent à travers la serviette.<p>

Ichigo, tu ne réalises pas à quel point je tiens à toi, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, plus que ma propre vie, elle ne vaut rien à côté de la tienne.

Il y a d'autres vêtements propres dans la pièce mais tu ne veux pas les mettre, tu gardes la serviette enroulé autour de ta taille. Mon dieu ce que tu as perdu depuis que tu es ici, tu es maigre comme un coucou !

Tu me demandes d'aller voir le médecin, tu es prêt à rentrer. Je le sais aussi Maintenant, nous pouvons rentré. Je te laisse seul et quitte la chambre.

Je cherche le médecin en charge de toi dans les couloirs blancs. J'interpelle une infirmière qui m'informe et avec toute la délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve je la ''remercie'' et me dirige vers le bureau indiqué.

Je ne tarde pas à revenir dans la chambre avec le médecin, tu n'as pas bougé, toujours debout devant la fenêtre, la serviette autour des hanches et les bras croisés librement sur le torse. Tu te retournes en entendant la porte se refermer sur nous, moi et le médecin.

Quelques minutes , il t'ausculte, surtout ta plaie à présent refermée et il nous fait signer des papiers.

Nous pouvons rentrer. Habille-toi vite Ichi, on quitte l'hospi'. On rentre à la maison, toi et moi, ensemble, dans notre maison.

Plus jamais, on ne retournera à l'hôpital, c'est trop morbide comme ambiance, ça ne nous correspond pas.

Prochaine destination, le New Jersey ! Nous allons nous marier. Mais ça, c'est un secret !

_The end._


End file.
